One True (OT) Four (4): Artist Edition
by Froggy-sama
Summary: ItaSasuKyuuNaru .OT4. Sekolah yang tadinya terlihat waw berubah menjadi neraka. Pemeran utama yang tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang, 3 orang seme yang menggilai satu uke, ditambah lagi gosip yang terlalu berhembus kencang dan membuat keadaan semakin gila. Oh, yeah! Fujoshi pun turut ambil andil dalam gosip gila tersebut. Kerjaan fujoshi hanya menjodoh2kan saja seperti mak comblang.
1. Prologue

**One True (OT) Four (4): Artist Edition**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ItaSasuKyuuNaru**

**Warn: 4some, OOC, miss typo, AU, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Cerita ini bukan untuk dikomersilkan atau bermaksud menghina pengarang aslinya**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Cahaya pagi jam sembilanan masuk menerangi sebuah mobil limosine berisikan satu orang pemuda berambut pirang yang ditemani seorang sopir. Pemuda itu duduk dengan menopangkan sebelah kakinya a la angka empat dengan ekspresi gugup. Dia memakai kemeja putih polos lengan panjang yang digulungkan hingga sikut, dan celana hitam panjang, ditambah lagi sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang tas yang tersimpan di atas paha. Wajahnya menatap jendela selagi di luar sana terlihat ratusan orang didominasi oleh cewek. Orang-orang itu berjajar dan berteriak sambil mengangkat-angkat karton, ketika para polisi memberi batas mereka agar tidak meganggu para pemudi jalanan.

Di sisi lain, sopir mulai membelokan stir, dan memasukan mobil menuju sebuah gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi. Gerbang itu adalah garis pemisah para fans dengan orang-orang elite di dalam gerbang. Horikoshi Gakuen, Pemuda yang disopiri itu membaca nama tulisan sekolah barunya. Dia ingat, teman-temannya yang berada di Amerika sana mengatakan jika Horikoshi Gakuen adalalah sekolah elite yang berada di Negeri Sakura, dan karena orang-orang di dalamnya kebanyakan adalah para artis, maka sekolah itu dikenal sebagai sekolah khusus untuk para _public entertainmet_.

Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam Horikoshi Gakuen, selain biaya sekolah yang mahal, artis-artis atau orang-orang biasa yang masuk ke dalam sekolah itu harus pintar dan bisa mengerjakan tes masuk sekolah. Terkadang sebagian anak-anak di dalam sekolah itu tidaklah berbicara memakai bahasa ibu negara mereka, melainkan memakai bahasa asing dikarenakan orang-orang asing seperti anak dari Kedutaan Besar Negara lain pun bersekolah di tempat itu.

"_Naruto-sama…"_

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi melamun tersadar. Sebuah tangan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk keluar dari mobil.

"_Thank's,"_ sahut cowok yang tampaknya sedang tidak senang itu, menurunkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan menatap sekeliling, menghirup udara sekolah barunya. Hanya perkara mudah bagi Naruto untuk menyimpan ekspresi gugupnya.

Teriakan para fans di luar gerbang sekolah semakin menggila, sampai-sampai orang-orang yang di dalam gedung sekolah bagian depan terusik ketenangannya dan berbondong-bodong keluar gedung untuk melihat sumber keributan itu. Bagaimana tidak ribut, jika orang yang selama ini bisa dilihat di dalam televisi hadir di sekitar mereka? Yup! Naruto adalah artis yang sedang naik daun dari Negeri Paman Sam. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang _public entertainment_ sudah diakui artis-artis sekaligus sutradara Hollywood, dan bukan hanya kemampua acting-nya untuk film layar lebar saja yang patut diacungkan jempol, Naruto pun pandai menyanyi, dan berbakat dalam bidang memainkan alat musik. Pemuda ini memang multitalenta, bahkan prestasi akademisnya cukup untuk membuat Kepala Sekolah Horikoshi berdecak kagum.

"Ano…. kamu Naruto, kan?" tanya cewek yang tiba-tiba ngehampirin Naruto. Rambutnya panjang, dengan mata lavender. Ia gugup sewaktu wajahnya merona merah, "A—ano…," gadis itu makin gugup sewaktu Naruto memandangnya dingin. Padahal Naruto sebenarnya sedikit takut jika ada orang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan tingkah dingin.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Naruto, cuek banget. Dia ngejaga jarak dari cewek itu. Para bodyguard yang diutus sementara untuk menjaga Naruto di sekolah langsung menghampiri Naruto, mengajak Naruto untuk mengikuti mereka.

Dari arah yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto, seorang cewek berambut pirang—panjang, ditambah diiket satu lari ke arah gadis gugupan itu. Kayaknya sih cewek yang lagi lari itu temannya gadis yang sempat nanya Naruto, soalnya kedua cewek itu langsung sibuk cekikikan sambil bisik-bisik, sewaktu mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. Padahal Naruto masih ada di dekat mereka, tapi mereka yakin sekali jika Naruto yang sedang membelakangi mereka dan mendengarkan intruksi_ bodyguard _tidak akan sadar jika sedang digosipkan.

"Tadi kamu ngobrol sama dia?" napas cewek berambut pirang itu masih ngos-ngosan, nggak pakai jeda tuh cewek kayaknya nggak sabar ngedengerin gosip dari sahabatnya.

Naruto ngedengus.

Dasar cewek, kalau sudah urusan seperti ini memang paling cepat tanggap!

"Hu-um," cewek yang ditanya manggut-manggut, "—dia memang dingin seperti yang digosipkan!" cewek itu tiba-tiba memekik girang—kontras banget sewaktu dia ngomong sama Naruto, tapi cewek itu langsung ngontol diri karena takut kedengeran sama orang yang lagi digosipin, "malah bisa jadi sama dinginnya kayak dua pangeran sekolah kita," cewek itu mikir sebentar. "—dan itu berarti…," cewek itu nyengir lebar.

Temannya gelengin kepala. Dia nggak mau nerusin pembicaraan ini karena ujung-ujungnya pasti berakhir dengan hobby sahabat kentalnya yang suka ngumpulin hal-hal berbau yaoi, "Maksud kamu Itachi dan Sasuke?" balas cewek rambut pirang meluruskan pembicaraan supaya jelas. "—soalnya kalau pangeran yang satu lagi sih nggak mungkin," cewek itu ngedengus, "Ah, ayolah! Berhenti membuat mereka bertiga seperti pangeran, soalnya kita sesama artis buat apa ngomong orang-orang itu seperti pangeran?"

"Jika begitu kita bilang saja Naruto bisa jadi uke mereka, khikhikhi."

Pembicaraan itu semakin memanas, sampai-sampai Naruto yakin sebentar lagi tuh dua cewek bakal bikin gosip nggak-nggak tentang dirinya.

Naruto milih buat jalan saja daripada dianggap penguping. Dia nggak mau dianggap penggosip sekaligus penguping pembicaraan orang pada hari pertamanya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekolah barunya, apalagi yang dia dengerin itu pembicaraan di antara dua cewek. Kalau ketahuan dia nguping bisa malu banget, dan nama baiknya sebagai artis 'bersih' bisa tercoreng.

Sebenarnya sikap Naruto yang dingin bukan bawaan dari lahir. Tapi, itu memang sengaja dilakuin Naruto karena keanehan di dalam otaknya. Pemuda yang menyandang marga Namikaze ini sulit untuk menghafal wajah atau nama seseorang, bahkan Naruto bisa berkenalan dengan seseorang, lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia lupa dengan nama, wajah, bahkan status orang itu. Penyakit ini diderita Naruto semenjak SD, dan karena penyakit yang bernama prosopagnosia Naruto sering terkena masalah dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, atau orang-orang sering nganggap dia sombong karena nggak pernah nyapa untuk kedua kalinya. Jadinya, daripada dianggap sombong—sewaktu Naruto udah berniat berteman dengan seseorang, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak berteman sama siapapun. Dia lebih milih dianggap jahat dari awal, walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia dapat gelar cowok ter-cool dari Negeri Sakura dari para penggemarnya di Amerika sana.

Melamunkan keanehan di dalam otaknya, tidak kerasa pemuda Namikaze sudah tiba di depan sebuah gedung yang bentuknya unik. Berbeda dari gedung tempatnya dilahirkan yang biasanya hanya berbentuk kubus dan balok, arsitektur gedung sekolah ini men-desain gedung menjadi sebuah bentuk gitar raksasa yang diberdirikan atau sebuah botol raksasa, oh ada juga yang bentuknya abstrak tapi keren banget kalau diperhatiin. Bagus dan menakjubkan untuk Naruto, dan dia yakin apabila manusia-manusia tidak berkepentingan di sekolah ini boleh masuk, maka mereka akan sibuk mengambil foto untuk diunggah dalam jejaring sosial.

"Silahkan masuk!" pengawal yang mengantar Naruto mempersilahkan Naruto membuka salah satu pintu di dalam gedung itu.

Ruangan yang dimasuki Naruto benar-benar sibuk, dan semuanya adalah pengajar di sekolah ini. Tapi, aktivitas di dalam ruangan itu berhenti sewaktu Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Melihat wajah Naruto beberapa guru cewek yang ada di tempat itu memekik girang, tetapi sebagian lagi ada yang menatap Naruto kagum. Beda sama kaum Adam, mau punya status sebagai pengajar pun mereka tetap memiliki sorot mata iri ketika melihat perawakan Naruto yang sempurna, nggak ada cacad sedikitpun.

"Oh, Naruto, selamat datang di sekolah kami," guru yang memakai masker flu dan berambut silver menghampiri Naruto, "—perkenalkan. Aku guru wali kelasmu," katanya, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Berdoa saja pada Tuhan di atas sana jika dia dapat mengingat wajah wali kelasnya. "Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya padaku, mari kita ke kelas!" guru itu mengajak Naruto langsung ke kelasnya.

"Ha-ah, beruntung sekali Kakashi-sensei ini," salah satu guru cewek mendesah tidak senang. Orang yang diiriin cuman senyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Guru itu masih menatap Naruto dengan kagum, walaupun yang ditatap mulai risih.

"Mohon bimbingannya," Naruto menundukan tubuhnya, memberi hormat pada setiap guru yang memperhatikannya. Dia berada di Negeri Jepang dan harus mengikuti tata krama orang Jepang, begitu kata ibunya. Kalau di Amerika sana sih saling berjabat tangan sudah termasuk sangat sopan, tetapi kalau di Dataran Timur, adat-istiadat dari status seseorang masih diperhatikan.

"Sudahlah, kelas sudah dimulai! Ayo, ikut aku!"

Kakashi keluar dari kelas, dan Naruto cepat-cepat mengikuti pria itu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas dihabiskan oleh perbincangan mengenai mata pelajaran di sekolah ini. Rupanya bukan hanya pelajaran umum seperti matematika, bahasa, IPA, dan IPS saja yang akan diberikan oleh para pengajar, melainkan pelajaran tentang keartisan. Ternyata, memang sekolah ini dikhususkan untuk para artis, sebab sepanjang perjalanan Naruto melihat gaya-gaya anak sekolah ini tidak seperti sekolah biasa. Walau mereka memakai seragam, tetapi aksesoris yang digunakan mereka adalah barang-barang bermerek semua dan hanya memiliki jumlah terbatas di dunia ini. Barang-barang itu selain bermerek sangat stylish.

"Jadi, kelas pertama kebetulan adalah kelas khusus keartisan," Kakashi atau guru wali kelas Naruto mengingatkan Naruto, "jadi kau bisa sekelas dengan senior karena di kelas itu ada beberapa senior yang mengambil mata pelajaran ini pada tingkat akhir mereka."

Naruto nganggukin kepalanya, mengerti.

Oh, iya!

Selain cara mengajar di sekolah ini yang berbeda, sistem pengambilan mata pelajarannya pun berbeda. Seperti kuliahan, anak-anak di sekolah ini menggunakan sistem SKS. Mereka tidak menggunakan paket seperti disekolahan lainnya, mereka bebas mengambil mata kuliah yang disediakan di sekolah, dan pada saat anak-anak sudah memasuki akhir masa sekolah, SKS mereka harus terpenuhi jumlah dan nilainya. Jika tidak, maka mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu secara tidak hormat atau anak-anak kuliahan sering menyebutnya _drop out in the last._

Kakashi membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, "silahkan!" katanya, Naruto masuk mengikuti Kakashi.

Suara bising terdengar di segala penjuru kelas. Memang dasarnya artis, anak-anak di dalam kelas itu sibuk berdrama, bernyanyi, bahkan ada yang mencoba untuk beropera. Naruto menatap satu-persatu di antara mereka, tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang dia ingat. Rasanya, orang-orang ini pastinya adalah orang yang sering muncul di televisi, tetapi karena penyakit di otak Naruto, pemuda itu tidak dapat mengingat satupun dari mereka. Bagi Naruto, wajah mereka semuanya sama, nggak ada pengecualian. Naruto mendesah, mudah-mudahan aja ini semua tidak menjadi masalah.

"Tutup novel porn-nya, kancingkan baju kalian, duduk yang rapih, Kiba, suruh siapa kau membawa hewan ke sekolah?!" Kakashi menegur setiap muridnya yang berpenampilan tidak wajar, seluruh murid berhamburan ke bangku mereka, "perhatikan baik-baik, kita kedatangan anak baru di tengah-tengah semester ini," Kakashi menjelaskan, anjing yang dibawa Kiba megonggong. "Berhenti mendumel, cepat bereskan bukumu, Sasori!" seru Kakashi pada Pemuda berambut merah yang lagi sibuk baca komik.

"Sssttt, diam Akamaru," Kiba menenangkan anjingnya yang memberontak ingin dilepas. Naruto tampak risih dengan kemunculan anjing itu.

"Dia kenapa sih selalu marah-marah?" Sasori masih saja mendumel.

"Sasori, aku mendengarmu!" teriak Kakashi. Sasori mendengus.

"Silahkan Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu!" Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk bicara.

Naruto mengucapkan kata makasih sebelum berbicara, "Perkenalkan, Namaku Naruto," Naruto mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Aku berasal dari Amerika, mohon kerja samanya," akhirnya kata-kata yang dirangkai ibunya untuk berbicara di depan banyak orang telah terucap dengan sempurna. Malah buat Naruto kata-kata itu terlalu sederhana, tapi sudahlah, Naruto tidak suka yang bertele-tele.

Di luar kelas ini Naruto sangat dieluk-elukan, tetapi ketika berbicara di depan kelas ini, semua orang tampak tidak antusias. Mereka hanya menatap Naruto datar, seperti Naruto adalah orang biasa. Tetapi, tenang saja, hal seperti ini tidak membuat Naruto kecewa. Naruto malah senang jika tidak ada orang yang mempedulikannya soalnya dia tidak perlu mengingat orang itu. Lagi pula dia memiliki alergi dengan kotor, jadi interaksi dengan orang terkadang membuat dirinya menderita.

"Kalian hanya diam saja?" Kakashi menegur anak-anak di depannya ketika semuanya hanya diam, tidak merespon Naruto, "apakah tidak ada yang bertanya atau memberi masukan untuk Naruto?" Kakashi memang tidak membantu ketakutan Naruto akan paranoidnya dengan orang baru. "Ayo, dong!" Kakashi melihat satu-persatu anak-anak di kelasnya.

Suasana hening.

Trinit… Trinittt.. Trinitttt…

Suara hape mengintruksi Kakashi.

"Tunggu sebentar, bapak menerima telepon dulu!" Kakashi pergi keluar, meninggalkan Naruto.

Kakashi menutup pintu, dan Naruto fokus kembali pada calon teman-teman barunya. Mereka ini… benar-benar mencerminkan tingkah seorang artis, ya? Lihat saja, mereka bergaya sangat cool dan anggun, walaupun pakaian yang dikenakan mereka terlalu 'waw' untuk ukuran seorang pelajar. Tetapi, apa boleh kata… seorang artis memang harus terlihat baik dimanapun mereka berada. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia bahagia karena telah menemukan tempat damai. Ya, dia tersenyum lebar sampai terdengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!" terdengar teriakan yang mengerikan dan membuat Naruto menutup kupingnya. Naruto sweatdrop, di saat cewek-cewek yang daritadi tenang mulai berbicara dan berteriak-teriak _fans girling_. Oh, tentu hal itu membuat Naruto _freakin out_—takut. "Ha-ah, aku sudah menahan daritadi untuk tidak berteriak!" kata salah satu orang di dalam kelas itu, sambil loncat-loncat nggak jelas memeluk temannya. Ini bermasalah ketika orang itu cowok yang agak… melambai. "Jika ketahuan kita adalah fans Namikaze-sama, maka kelas inipun akan ada bodyguardnya," yang lain menimpali, "Dengan ini aman, bukan?" Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Awalnya sih masuk di sekolah ini baik-baik saja sampai beberapa detik lalu. Semua terlihat tenang, dan tidak aneh. Tetapi, Naruto berubah pikiran tentang baiknya sekolah ini sewaktu orang-orang di depannya mulai jalan ke arah dirinya. Di otak Naruto mereka seperti zombie yang siap-siap memakan otaknya. Waduh, Naruto melangkah mundur, ketakutan, tapi orang itu terus maju. Wajah orang-orang yang mayoritas cewek itu benar-benar 'bermuka pingin' ketika melihat Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze yang nggak tahu apa-apa tentang mengerikannya fans di daerah timur melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari jalan keluar, tapi terlambat karena tidak ada satupun jalan keluar.

"Aku! Aku! Namaku Tenten!" teriak salah salah satu anak cewek yang akan menyerang naruto.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku adalah Mayuri!" cewek yang lain memperkenalkan dirinya, nggak mau kalah. Naruto menatap horror cewek itu. "Jangan lupakan nama kami!" kata cewek itu, dengan nada mengancam.

_A—astaga bagaimana ini?_

Tidak mungkin Naruto akan mengingat mereka secara satu-persatu. Mereka semua begitu mengucapkan nama langsung menghilang begitu nama itu sampai di otak Naruto, menghilang beserta struktur wajah mereka. Tapi, walau cewek-cewek yang mengepung mereka tidak menyentuh Naruto, hal ini membuat Naruto ketakutan. Apa kata mereka jika Naruto seorang artis terkenal ternyata memiliki keanehan seperti ini? Padahal agency-nya melarang Naruto untuk menceritakan tentang masalah otaknya karena untuk kebaikan Naruto di dunia hiburan. Pamor Naruto sebagai artis sempurna bisa rusak jika ketahuan memiliki penyakit seperti ini.

Saking takutnya, Naruto nggak sadar kalau orang-orang yang mengepungnya semakin dekat, dan semakin kencang teriaknya.

.

.

Di bangku pojok terbelakang, Pemuda bermata_ onyx _dan berambut hitam sedang berkumpul. Sasuke dan Itachi. Dua pemuda Uchiha yang disebut-sebut sebagai kedua orang pangeran sekolah. Bukan hanya nilai-nilai mereka saja yang sempurna, tetapi kemampuan mereka dalam menghibur orang yang membuat mereka berada di tempat ini. Itachi adalah anak tahun ketiga yang baru mengambil mata pelajaran ini. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dingin, dan tidak mau _gaul_, Itachi terkenal dengan keramahannya dan sifat baik hatinya, walau orang-orang yang mengenalnya secara baik pasti bilang dia itu seperti ular karena sifat manipulatifnya dan egoisnya.

"He-eh, sepertinya idolamu sedang dalam keadaan bahaya?" Itachi senyum _evil_. Dia melihat kertas-kertas yang bergambar Naruto, dan disimpan secara baik-baik di bawah meja oleh Sasuke agar tidak ada satupun orang mengetahui jika Sasuke Uchiha pun salah satu fans berat Naruto, "Bagaimana jika _first kiss-nya_ diambil oleh orang lain, Sasuke?" Pemuda Uchiha makin manas-manasin, "lihat loh~ fans-nya liar begitu."

Sasuke Uchiha (tahun pertama).

Putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha memang paling misterius di antara teman-temannya. Dia nggak suka _gaul_, dan punya kelebihan bisa berbicara tidak lebih dari tiga kata. Kerjaannya cuman main game atau baca manga. Setelah pulang kerja, artis-artis lainnya akan berkumpul atau berbincang-bincang dengan sesama rekan kerjanya, Sasuke lebih memilih masuk ke dalam mobil dan _men-searching_ kehidupan artis_ favorite-nya_ atau mecari manga-manga yang update di hari itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali kakaknya (orang yang pernah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke diam-diam), jika pemuda Uchiha satu ini sangat nge-fans pada Naruto. Sasuke memiliki foto-foto Naruto dan segala hal yang berbau Naruto. Hal itu dia simpan di salah satu tempat tersembunyi di dalam kamarnya agar tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu. Bahkan Sasuke pun menjadi member vvip bagi fans Naruto. Itachi tahu tempat persembunyian barang-barang 'tabu' Sasuke karena dia suka ngacak-ngacak kamar adiknya kalau adiknya nggak ada di rumah. Maklum, anak kelas tiga banyak liburnya karena SKS yang diambil sudahlah dikit.

"Wahhh, fans-nya semakin brutal, ba—

BRAK!

Sasuke menggebrak meja, tapi kagetnya bukan dia saja kok yang menggebrak, melainkan ada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang juga ikut marah ketika Naruto dikepung. Jarak Sasuke dengan pemuda itu jauh, tapi sejajar. Pemuda berambut merah itu dekat pintu paling belakang, sedangkan Sasuke dekat jendela di sudut lainnya.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM, TIDAK?!" Sasuke dan pemuda itu berteriak bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, "KAU!" teriaknya—nyaris eneg karena mereka bicaranya samaan. "KENAPA IKUT NGOMONG?!" kedua wajah Sasuke dan pemuda itu nyiratin ketidaksudian.

Oh yeah, pemuda yang sejak tadi disebut-sebut berambut merah adalah Kyuubi Kurama. Sejak awal masuk sekolah dia sudah dicap sebagai musuh dua Uchiha. Setiap mereka ketemu, pasti Uchiha dan Kyuubi akan bertengkar, entah bertengkar dengan Itachi atau Sasuke. Ketiga pemuda itu bahkan pernah saling baku-hantam di acara reality show. Itachi yang memang agak aneh, asal pukul saja, nggak jelas mukul Sasuke atau Kyuubi waktu kejadian itu. Untung saja acara itu belum dimulai, sehingga wajah babak-belur mereka bisa ditutup oleh make up. Tapi tetap saja, gosip hubungan Sasuke, Itachi, dan Kyuubi yang tidak berjalan baik sudah dikenal oleh semua orang.

"Kyuubi, Sasuke?" Itachi tersenyum mencemooh, "kalian kompak banget, deh!" komentar kakak Sasuke, nggak penting. "Sweet~" Itachi bikin kedua orang yang disindirnya ingin muntah di tempat.

"DIAM, KAU ITACHI!" teriak Sasuke dan Kyuubi, bersamaan lagi. "DAN UNTUK KALIAN, KALIAN BERHENTILAH MEGANGGU ANAK BARU ITU!" mereka menatap tajam seluruh cewek yang terus mengepung Naruto, dan cewek-cewek itu tidak bisa mengelak untuk tidak takut jika dua orang disegani di sekolah ini menegur mereka. "Kalian sungguh meganggu," Sasuke dan Kyuubi mendumel.

Keributan terjadi. Baru pertama kali mereka melihat Kyuubi dan Sasuke emosi.

Dapat tatapan takut ditambah aneh membuat wajah Kyuubi dan Sasuke memerah, ini juga pertama kali buat mereka berdua membela seseorang. Melihat tingkah tidak wajar dari kedua orang terkenal tidak pedulian itu membuat Itachi tersenyum simpul. Apalagi Kyuubi dan Sasuke jadi salah tingkah setelah mereka berdua berteriak. Rupanya bukan hanya Itachi saja yang berpikir hal ini adalah hal yang unik, seluruh orang di kelas itu menatap Kyuubi dan Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga.

"Cih!" Kyuubi ngehempasin tubuhnya ke atas bangku. Dia ngelipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua kakinya di angkat ke atas meja.

"He-eh, menarik~" gumam Itachi, apalagi adiknya tampak sangat malu karena bertingkah _Out of Character._

Tingkah Kyuubi dan Sasuke yang aneh membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka… membelaku terus marah-marah tidak jelas?" gumamnya. Dia punya perasaan jika ketiga orang yang paling mencolok di antara yang lainnya asik untuk diajak berbicara, tapi percuma saja Naruto berbicara dengan mereka toh akhirnya dia tidak akan mengingat apapun, dan akhirnya orang itu akan menganggap dirinya aneh. Ia hanya bisa mengingat wajah kedua orang tuanya di dunia ini. "Percuma saja aku mencari tahu tentang orang-orang yang menarik perhatianku..," harapan Naruto sudah hancur terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya mencoba karena penyakitnya yang aneh itu.

.

.

Tidak disadari oleh Naruto semakin hari jika sekolah itu akan berubah menjadi neraka.

Pemeran utama yang tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang, ketiga cowok yang mengejar-ngejar Naruto, dan para fans yang terus meneror Naruto. Selain itu, pecinta cowokxcowok yang selalu menjodoh-jodohkan Naruto dengan orang-orang yang disebut oleh mereka 'pangeran sekolah,' sungguh membuat Naruto gila. Naruto yang jago bela diri dan _perfectionist_ dianggap oleh para fujoshi sebagai ultimate uke?! Dia tidak akan menerima itu. Selain kisah percintaan pun cerita ini akan membahas stress-nya Naruto yang memulai debutnya menjadi artis papan atas di Negeri Timur, dan kegilaan semakin bertambah sewaktu Naruto digosipkan telah melakukan 3some dengan cowok-cowok terkeren di Jepang (?)

**TBC….**

**Ini masih prologue, jadi nggak terlalu banyak lah ya… kenalan dengan tokoh-tokoh utamanya saja dulu. **

**Thank's for reading. Mind to review?**


	2. Casting?

**One True (OT) Four (4): Artist Edition**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ItaSasuKyuuNaru**

**Warn: 4some, OOC, miss typo, AU, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Cerita ini bukan untuk dikomersilkan atau bermaksud menghina pengarang aslinya**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Casting?**

* * *

"Sudah akui saja, kau sangat senang dengan kehadirannya, bukan?" Itachi mendesak Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap kakaknya tajam. Sudah ratusan kali Sasuke mendesah, bergumam, oh.. bahkan mengutuk Itachi, tapi kakaknya tidak peduli sama sekali. Urusan suka atau tidak dengan anak baru itu bukanlah urusan kakaknya. Jadi, untuk apa Itachi Uchiha yang notabene terkenal gentle—tidak mau tahu urusan orang—merecoki kehidupan Sasuke? Apakah mengetahui perasaan Sasuke sekarang sangat penting buat Uchiha sulung?

"Harus bergumam atau mendengus berapa kali agar kau tahu aku tidak suka urusan pribadiku dicampuri?" Sasuke mendesis. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Itachi, tapi Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sifatmu berubah semenjak dia datang," Itachi makin menjadi, Sasuke annoyed.

Malas menghadapi kakaknya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali jalan. Tapi, Itachi tetap mengekor. Namun, langkah Itachi dan Sasuke berhenti secara bersamaan sewaktu di depan mereka berdua terdapat pemandangan yang menarik. Naruto Namikaze, artis yang sedang menjadi hot topic di seluruh Jepang sedang dihapit oleh Kyuubi. Bukan itu saja! Jarak Naruto dan Kyuubi sangat dekat sampai-sampai kedua bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Itachi tersenyum setan. Matanya menatap adiknya yang tampaknya akan terpengaruh dengan adegan ini. Namun, melihat Sasuke, ekspresi Itachi berubah kecewa. Adiknya tetap stoic seperti ayahnya, walaupun orang yang disukainya jelas-jelas akan direbut oleh rival.

"Tampaknya benar, kau tidak ter—Sasuke?" Itachi melihat adiknya mendekati Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Sedang apa kalian?" sinis Sasuke. Nggak biasanya Sasuke bertanya tentang urusan orang lain.

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa lucu sama tingkah adiknya.

Naruto terkejut melihat Itachi dan Sasuke. Tadinya, dia nggak nyangka kalau di lorong sepi ini akan ada orang yang lewat. "Minggir!" perintah Naruto sambil ngedorong Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memukul tembak di samping kepala Naruto. Ia mendesah kesal, dan langsung menatap dua Uchiha di dekatnya, "apakah kalian tidak bisa megangguku?" tanyanya—nggak kalah sinis dari Sasuke.

"Ini adalah tempat umum, Kyuu..," jawab Itachi—tenang. "—dan kau jangan berbuat nakal di tempat sepeti ini," di perkataan pelan Itachi terdapat sindiran.

"Na—nakal?!" Naruto membeo, "Aku dan dia tidak melakukan tindakan aneh-aneh?" lanjutnya. Nggak mau orang salah paham dengan kejadian tadi.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin. Suaranya bergetar, kelihatan sekali jika pemuda ini sangat sebal dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Naruto menatap satu persatu orang di depannya. Demi apa… dia seperti diintrogasi oleh ketiga orang pacar. Astaga! Bahkan Naruto tidak kenal dengan ketiga orang itu, tapi mereka bertiga seolah-olah mengenal Naruto dengan baik. Naruto pun milih untuk pergi, tapi pundaknya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendorong Naruto kembali ke tembok, namun Kyuubi menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Adu pandang pun terjadi. Ada apa dengan dua orang itu? Naruto cuman bisa bengong, sedangkan Itachi malah cekikikan pelan—makin ngerasa hal ini menarik banget.

"Kau jangan kasar, Uchiha!" Kyuubi memperkencang genggamannya.

Rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya tidak membuat Sasuke berubah ekspresi, "Memangnya kau siapa, berani mengaturku?"

"Hahahahaha…," Itachi tergelak tawa, "Sudah-sudah!" Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke dan Kyuubi, "bagaimana supaya tidak terjadi salah paham, Naruto menjelaskan semuanya pada adikku satu-satunya ini," kata Itachi—ngasih solusi yang menurut Naruto tidak perlu dilakukan. Tapi, melihat kondisi seperti ini tampaknya Naruto memang harus bercerita.

"Baiklah..," jawab Naruto—bingung.

Kenapa juga dia harus cerita?

**Flashback…**

Keributan akibat Sasuke dan Kyuubi ngebuat orang-orang shock. Suasana di kelas jadi aneh. Semua orang di dalam kelas sesekali ngelihat ke arah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kyuubi sewaktu Kakashi memulai pelajarannya. Semua orang bertanya-tanya; sebenarnya apa hubungan Naruto dua orang itu? Nggak biasanya Kyuubi dan Sasuke meributi urusan orang lain? Orang-orang di kelas kembali fokus ke depan sewaktu Kakashi menegur mereka. Tapi, mereka tetap penasaran dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Semua itu berlangsung sampai bel pergantian kelas terdengar.

Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan kondisi kelas yang tidak kondusif langsung kabur keluar kelas dengan diikuti Itachi yang mau 'ngepoin' Sasuke. Selain itu, anak-anak lain pun ikut pergi karena ada yang mau makan di kantin, ada juga yang harus ke kelas selanjutnya. Kelas pun nyaris kosong jika tidak ada Kyuubi dan Naruto di dalamnya. Naruto sibuk membereskan buku, sedangkan Kyuubi sibuk bertualang di alam kapuk alias dia tertidur!

Selesai membereskan buku, Naruto mau pergi keluar kelas. Tapi, dia berhenti di tengah jalan sewaktu ngelihat Kyuubi. Eist lah~ itu orang malah asik tidur. Naruto mendatangi bangku Kyuubi. Ia menatap Kyuubi yang tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Pemuda Namikaze itu menghela napas sejenak. Tampaknya memang harus dibangunkan, siapa tahu ini orang ada kelas lagi setelah kelas ini.

"Woi, bangun!" Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuubi, "Woi, kau mau tidur disini sampai kapan?" dipikir-pikir kenapa dia harus repot membangunkan orang yang tidak dia kenal. Walau Naruto mendumel, dia tetap membangunkan Kyuubi karena kebaikan hatinya, "Woi, siapapun kamu ayo cepat bangun!" usaha Naruto tidak berhasil. Pemuda itu berpikir keras sampai suatu ide gila yang sering dilakukan ibunya pada dirinya pun muncul. Naruto mendekati bibirnya pada telinga Kyuubi, "Fuuh~ Fuuuhhhh~ Fuhhh~" pemuda Namikaze meniup lubang telinga Kyuubi.

"Kau sedang apa?" suara ngantuk Kyuubi terdengar.

Naruto menjauh dari Kyuubi, "—akhirnya kau terbangun?" senyuman menawan bin malaikat muncul di wajah Naruto. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa di surga seketika.

"Ng..Na—Naruto?!" Kyuubi terkejut sewaktu melihat orang yang membangunkannya. Matanya langsung merasa buta sesaat sewaktu melihat senyuman Naruto, _lebay _abis.

"Yoo, aku pergi!" Naruto pamit.

Cepat-cepat Kyuubi membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, "NARUTO, NARUTO! TUNGGU!" katanya—tergesa-gesa, "AKU BILANG TUNGGU! TA—TADI KAU MENIUP TELINGAKU, KAN?!" Kyuubi merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena idola sepanjang Kyuubi dilahirkan telah menyentuhnya. "NARUTO TUNGGU!" Kyuubi memegang pundak Naruto dan membalikan tubuh Naruto agar berhadap-hadapannya.

Naruto menatap wajah Kyuubi, "Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Naruto—mulai kumat penyakitnya.

"Hah?!" Kyuubi tidak mengerti maksud Naruto, "Kau jangan bercanda!" seru Kyuubi, "Aku adalah orang yang tadi kau bangunkan!"

"Oh," jawab Naruto. Aura dingin langsung dipancarkan oleh Naruto. Ia bergumam di dalam hatinya agar Kyuubi menyingkir dan jangan banyak bertanya. Naruto benar-benar nggak ingat wajah orang yang dibangunkannya. Selain itu, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan siapapun karena akhirnya hanyalah akan jadi hubungan yang 'aneh', atau menjadi hubungan dia dikatai sebagai orang jahat, "ya sudah! Selamat kau sudah bangun," jawab Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze akan pergi ketika Kyuubi menariknya dan membanting Naruto ke tembok.

"—Ada apa lagi?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan bosan. Padahal sebenarnya sih, Naruto sudah takut setengah mati karena sebentar lagi pasti akan ditanyai hal yang aneh-aneh.

_Dingin sekali!_

Batin Kyuubi. Tidak salah jika Naruto adalah orang yang dikenal sebagai pria ter-cool.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," Kyuubi menatap Naruto lebih dekat.

Pesona Naruto mengena logika Kyuubi. Pemuda yang tadinya tidak bermaksud jahat pun mulai berpikir error sewaktu melhat setiap lekuk yang terdapat pada wajah Naruto. Kamisama… pemuda yang sedang dihapitnya seratus persen sempurna tidak ada cacad wajahnya. Kyuubi berharap tidak melihat ke arah bibir Naruto, tetapi namanya manusia; semakin dicegah akan semakin penasaran, dan mata Kyuubi pun teralihkan pada bibir Naruto. Pemuda Kurama itu menelan ludahnya. Oke~ bibirnya benar-benar…. Kyuubi menelan ludah.

Kyuubi mau menempelkan bibirnya sampai gangguan yang tidak diharapkan dari dua Uchiha datang.

**End Flashback…**

"Stop!" Sasuke menyanggah cerita itu, "Kenapa jadi kau yang bercerita, Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Kyuubi tajam, "—dan jika tidak ada kami maka kau akan menciumnya?!" suara Sasuke meninggi. Naruto mendengus—merasa omongan Sasuke benar-benar berlebihan.

_Mana ada cowok yang nyium cowok?_

Batin Naruto—nggak tahu dia lagi di dalam bahaya.

"Tampaknya kau masih melindur Kyuu, siapa tahu Naruto tidak meniup telingamu," Itachi yang memang dasarnya otak manipulatif mulai jadi kompor buat adiknya, "—kau saja yang mau menyentuh Naruto, kan?" Itachi nyengir sewaktu Kyuubi _me-deathglare_ dirinya. "Ayo ngaku~" memang dasarnya menyebalkan akan selalu menyebalkan dimanapun Itachi berada.

"Brengsek! Mana mungkin aku melindur, tadi benar-benar dia meniup lubang telingaku," Kyuubi mendekati lubang telinga Itachi, "seperti ini.. fuuhhh..fuuhhh..," Kyuubi meniup lubang telinnga Itachi. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Sasuke nyengir jijik.

Itachi merinding disko sewaktu merasakan tiupan Kyuubi. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika seorang setan ternyata memiliki kesensitifan pada tiupan macam tadi. Naruto mengedipkan matanya tiga kali—heran dengan tingkah orang-orang di depannya.

Menghilangkan rasa malunya, Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke dan meniup lubang telinga Sasuke, "Seperti ini, Sas!" katanya—ngapain juga harus dipraktekin sama adiknya. "Fuhhh.. fuuhh.. fuhhh..," dengan penghayatan tingkat tinggi, Itachi meniup telinga Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Sasuke mendorong kakaknya. Hal tadi adalah tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah dillakukan Itachi. Kyuubi terkekeh ketika melihat Sasuke yang seperti Sas-UKE! Sasuke menggosok telinganya. Wajahnya memerah karena tingkah kakaknya yang gila. "Kalian memang idi—

"A—ano…. kalian sedang a—apa?!" dari arah belakang Sasuke Hinata berdiri, "—apakah ada yang seru disini?" Hinata walaupun gugupan jika bertemu pria, tapi dia selalu mendekati pria-pria untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi mengenai hobby-nya sebagai fujoshi.

Mata Hinata menatap Naruto, "Na—Naruto kun…," gumam Hinata dengan wajah sangat merah, mengalahkan kemerahan wajah Sasuke barusan. Ia menjadi grogi. "A—ano… ka—kau tampak senang," komentar Hinata—benar-benar nggak masuk akal. Sebenarnya tidak ada satupun orang di antara Hinata yang merasa senang.

_Na—Naruto kun…_

_Apakah di—dia diserang o—oleh mereka bertiga?_

Batin Hinata. Membayangkan Naruto dikelilingi oleh ketiga pria dan di pipppp…piiiippp oleh ketiga pria keren itu membuat Hinata merasa pusing dan nyaris mimisan.

"A—aku ha—hanya menyaksikan dari ja—jauh..," Hinata mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah. Itachi tersenyum, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, Kyuubi mendengus, dan Naruto tidak mengerti, "Ka—kalian ja—jangan terlalu ke—keras..," Hinata menatap Itachi, Sasuke, dan Kyuubi, "dia ma—masih baru tampaknya..," lanjut Hinata. Suara teriakan di dalam hatinya semakin kencang, "Gambatte Naruto-kun!" Hinata memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Ga—gambatte!" Naruto menjawab semangat walau tidak mengerti.

Hinata tidak pergi tapi dia hanya menjauh dan bersembungi dibalik tong sampah. Gadis itu sudah menyiapkan hape untuk menelepon temannya, dan mengabarkan kabar menyenangkan ini. Selain itu, kamera pun sudah dikeluarkan Hinata untuk mengambil moment-moment yang tidak akan terduga.

Tingkah Hinata membuat Itachi tergelitik untuk tertawa, "Jadi kita sam—

"Sudah! Aku masih ada urusan!" mood Naruto memburuk karena peristiwa ini. Dia mendorong tiga orang di depannya, dan wajah marah Naruto membuat tiga orang itu tidak enak untuk terus mendesak.

_Lain kali saja deh!_

Batin Kyuubi dan Sasuke—bersamaan.

**Wok.. Wok.. Wok…**

Peristiwa di sekolah membuat Naruto buruk. Anak dari Minato membanting pintu ruang ganti, dan masuk ke dalamnya sambil membawa ujung tas. Ia melempar tas ke sembarang arah, dan menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa. Dua orang yang sejak tadi berada di ruangan itu menatap Naruto dengan kasihan. Tampaknya Naruto mengalami hari yang buruk di sekolahnya. Namun, ya sudahlah! Apabila ditanya sekarang kemarahan Naruto tidak akan reda. Ia malah akan semakin ngamuk.

"Orang-orang di sekolah itu aneh," Naruto mulai bercerita, "—mereka membuatku kesal!" Naruto membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya. Hari ini dia harus menghadiri rapat untuk membicarakan debut pertamanya di Jepang. "Tolong ambilkan penyegar wajah!" Naruto memerintah asistennya.

"Ini!" Orochimaru membawakan pesanan Naruto.

Orochimaru itu suruhan kakek Naruto. Sebenarnya dia itu tadinya bekerja di perusahaan kakenya cuman karena tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Naruto, Kakek Naruto menyuruh Orochimaru sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab mengurus Naruto di Jepang. Orangnya cerewet apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut penampilan Naruto. Tetapi gara-gara Orochimaru kehidupan Naruto jadi tertata dan tidak seenaknya. Padahal, aslinya Naruto sangat suka jika harus keluyuran malam, cuman semenjak Orochimaru menjadi pengawalnya, ia menjadi mempunyai jam malam.

"Kau jangan terus kesal, sebentar lagi kau harus rapat," Deidara yang merupakan teman Naruto menginformasikan.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Sambil mengganti pakaiannya, ia mulai bercerita mengenai sekolah barunya. Syukur-syukur kedua orang itu mau mendengar keluh-kesah Naruto mengenai tingkah teman-temannya di sekolah baru.

.

.

Di depan gedung banyak sekali fans-fans Naruto yang berkumpul dan bersorak. Semua berteriak dan menyemangati Naruto, tapi yang disemangati tampaknya masih belum semangat. Naruto mendatangi ruang rapat management barunya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang CEO. Naruto baru tahu jika seorang wanitalah yang akan menjadi boss-nya. Wanita itu katanya sih sudah lima puluh tahunan, tapi Naruto lihat satupun keriput masih belum ada di wajah boss-nya. Memang make jaman sekarang sungguh canggih, sampai-sampai nenek-nenek pun bisa memalsukan umur mereka.

"Selamat datang Naruto Namikaze!" Tsunade menyalami Naruto, "Silahkan duduk!" Naruto duduk di dekat Tsunade. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka bertiga. Iruka yang merupakan pengacara Naruto, Naruto sendiri, dan Tsunade.

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Dengan jendela besar yang langsung memberi view kota, meja yang besar, dan deretan kursi yang empuk dan bisa membuat para murid langsung tertidur seketika jika kursi ini ditaruh di kelas.

"Terima kasih," jawab Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduknya.

Tsunade mulai membuka rapat. Pembicaraan cukup mengalir. Pasal-pasal mengenai kontrak Naruto sudah dibacakan oleh Naruto, dan ternyata debut pertama Naruto adalah bermain sebuah film layar lebar yang bergenre action, drama, plus romance. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Romance? Berbicara tentang romance siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran wanitanya, dan siapa sutradaranya, lalu… akan menjadi tokoh apa Naruto?

"Jadi kau sudah membaca skrip yang aku berikan?" tanya Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu, peran apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tsunade. Biasanya, jika dia bermain film, tokohnya sudah ditentukan oleh sutradara, dan Naruto hanya setuju atau tidak mengenai tokoh tersebut. Tetapi untuk kali ini, Naruto diperintah untuk memilih tokoh yang dia inginkan, dan tentu saja tokoh yang dia pilih harus di antara pemeran utama antagonist atau pemeran utama protagonist. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Selama ini, dia selalu terpilih menjadi pemeran terbaik dalam protagonist. Satu kalipun dia belum pernah bermain antagonist karena wajahnya yang tidak mendukung. Tetapi, di jaman sekarang menjadi sosok t tampan kan sangat jarang? Ya, dia ingin menjadi seorang antagonist dengan wajah tampan seperti ini.. tampaknya sungguh menarik.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya di rumah," Tsunade memberi kelonggaran pada Naruto, "Film ini disutradarai oleh Hyuuga—sutradara terkenal di Jepang yang telah memproduksi cukup banyak film, bahkan film animasi studio gibli pun pernah disutradarai olehnya," lanjut Tsunade, "—dia sangat menginginkanmu bermain dalam film-nya, jadi aku harap kau memberi setiap keputusanmu dengan bijaksana."

"Aku ingin bermain menjadi antagonist," kata Naruto dengan nada semangat, "—sesekali menjadi pemeran jahat itu keren juga, terlebih pemeran jahat kali ini harus melawan dua orang protagonist," Naruto manggut-manggut—sedang menghayal dia akan menyiksa dua orang siapapun yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya.

Tsunade berpikir sejenak. Wanita berambut pirang, berdada besar itupun tersenyum ketika melihat sorot mata Naruto yang penuh semangat.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau yakin akan menjadi antagonist?" tanya Kakashi. Tidak dapat dipercaya jika Naruto tidak bisa dicegah, dan langsung menandatangani kontrak, "kau terlalu gegabah. Kau tidak takut hal itu akan berpengaruh pada karirmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Pemuda Namikaze memasang kaca mata hitam. Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar gedung dan berarti dia harus berhadap-hadapan kembali dengan fans, "ya, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru," kata Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze itupun mempersiapkan senyumannya, ketika para bodyguard mulai mengawalnya, "bersiap-siaplah Kakashi, para fans akan menyerang!"

Benar saja kata Naruto. Fans-fans fanatik langsung berteriak memekakan telinga, mendorong, dan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh Naruto. Tapi Naruto yang disibukan oleh para fans-nya itu hanya tersenyum. Jadi, orang-orang inikah yang akan kecewa jika dirinya menjadi antagonist? Kita lihat saja, seperti apa debut pertama Naruto jika menjadi sosok yang jahat tapi…. tampan?

**Wok… Wok.. Wok..**

_Kediaman Uchiha…_

Seperti biasa, setelah makan malam Sasuke akan langsung ke kamarnya. Ia akan membuka laptop dan mulai mencari update-an manga terbaru di hari ini. Tidak ada manga yang terbaru, Sasuke menghela napas. Sial! Jika begini dia akan bosan setengah mati di malam hari ini. Anime yang berhasil dia download telah selesai dia tonton, tugas-tugas dari sekolah telah dia kerjalan, dan kamarpun telah selesai dia bersihkan. Sasuke mematung di tempat sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Mhmmm.. apakah dia harus memberantakan kamar kakaknya agar ada kerjaan? Benar juga! Dia hancurkan saja kamar kakaknya yang sedang kerja. Sasuke akan bangkit dari atas kasur untuk mengacak-acak kamar kakaknya, ketika suara hape di atas kasurnya berbunyi.

Sasuke mengambil hapenya. Ia menatap layar hape itu.

Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke membaca orang yang meneleponnya. Ia sweatdrop.

Panjang umur sekali orang ini!

"Ya," dengan nada bosan Sasuke mengangkat telepon kakaknya.

"Kau tidak sedang mengacak-acak kamarku, kan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada curiga.

"Tidak! Buat apa aku mengacak-acak kamarmu?!" Sasuke sedikit takut dengan kakaknya yang terkadang seperti mempunya indera keenam. Jika bukan Uchiha, pasti Sasuke sudah merasa gugup ketika berbicara dengan kakaknya. "Ada apa kau menelepon? Jangan bilang hanya untuk memastikan jika aku tidak akan mengacak-acak kamarmu?!"

"Ya, benar! Aku hanya memastikan itu," suara usil terdengar dari seberang sana.

"…," Sasuke kesal.

"Bercanda. Kau tahu tidak jika Naruto akan melakukan debut pertamanya di Jepang dengan bermain film layar lebar?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Aku mendapatkan gosip ini dari rekan kerjaku sekarang," Itachi tersenyum ketika rekan kerja sekaligus rekan gosipnya duduk di sampingnya, dan memberi ekspresi 'aku maklum jika kau ingin menggosip dengan adikmu.'

"Lalu?" Sasuke berusaha agar tidak terdengar tertarik. Tapi gagal karena kekehan kecil bisa terdengar dari bibir kakaknya.

"Dia akan bermain menjadi antagonist, dan lawan mainnya akan di casting," informasi Itachi. "Apakah kau berniat ikut casting untuk menemani Naruto shooting, Sasu-chan~" tanya Itachi. Ia sangat puas ketika adiknya tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. "Naruto-lah yang akan menjadi salah satu jurinya," kata Itachi, dan membuat Sasuke semakin terdiam.

Di-casting oleh Naruto?

Dan…

Bermain film dengan Naruto?

Sasuke tidak dapat percaya jika hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana dia bisa bermain film dengan idolanya.

Di saat kakaknya masih mengoceh tentang banyak hal, Sasuke menutup hapenya. Ia terlalu terbuai dengan hayalannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya. Ia akan mengikuti casting itu. Ia akan bermain film dengan Naruto. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan peran ini. Sasuke dengan semangat langsung beranjak dari kasur. Ia menuju rak untuk mengambil kumpulan skrip-skrip skenario film layar lebar yang pernah dia mainkan, dan ia pelajari di malam ini. Tidak ada yang boleh menjadi pesaingnya. Sasuke-lah yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya, dan mendampingi Naruto dalam bermain film itu!

.

.

.

Tuttt… Tutt.. Tuuuttt..

Itachi menatap layar hapenya.

"Apakah Kyuubi pun menutup teleponnya seperti Sasuke?" Sasori yang merupakan sohib kentalnya Itachi bertanya, "—kau… tampak mengerikan, Chi!" Sasori menatap Itachi yang terkekeh sendiri. "Untuk apa kau menelepon Sasuke dan Kyuubi? Kenapa kau memanas-manasi mereka?"

"Hahahahahha… Ini sangat lucu," Itachi tertawa dengan sangat keras, "—adikku akan berebutan 'makanan' dengan rubah liar itu~" tawa Itachi semakin keras dan membuat seluruh orang di seluruh tempat shooting terkejut.

Semua orang saling pandang. Serius?! Itachi tertawa? Itachi yang tenang dan biasanya selalu mudah bosan itu kini tertawa? Apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu tertawa seperti ini? Semua orang ingin tahu mengenai pembicaraan Sasori dan Itachi. Namun, tidak ada yang berani memperhatikan lebih lama. Semua orang tahu dibalik keramahan Itachi terdapat sisi yang menakutkan. Pemuda itu jika sudah marah akan sangat mengerikan dan siapapun tidak dapat mencegah kemarahannya.

Itachi masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegangi perutnya, ketika hapenya berbunyi.

Itachi mengangkat teleponnya. Ia berusaha menahan suara tawanya. Tetapi, ia mematung sejenak ketika asistennya memberi kabar yang mengejutkan. Itachi pun menutup teleponnya dengan ekspresi shock.

"Chi, kau kenapa lagi?" Sasori memegang pundak Itachi. Hari ini sahabatnya terlalu banyak ekspresi dan siapa tahu hal itu membuat wajah Itachi yang tidak pernah berolah raga (ekspresi) kaku untuk sesaat dan sulit untuk digerakan.

Di dalam hitungan ketiga…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA..," gelak tawa semakin kencang terdengar dari bibir Itachi. TIdak disangka, salah satu kursi pemeran utama telah ditawarkan padanya. "INI GILA! INI BENAR-BENAR MENARIK!" Itachi mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Hari-harinya yang bosan hilang di saat Naruto tiba. Ia bisa tertawa hingga perutnya sakit, dan matanya sengaja ditutupi punggung tangan karena berair—kebanyakan tawa, "—Kyuubi, dan Sasuke—mereka berdua harus bersaing untuk menjadi pendamping Naruto," Itachi smirk. Sebagaimanapun padatnya jadwal Itachi, dia tidak akan melepas peran yang ditawarkan ini. Ia akan tetap bermain.

Dibalik tawa Itachi, sifat setan Itachi pun semakin tumbuh. "Maaf saja, tapi melihat kalian berdua, membuatku tertarik untuk merasakan asyiknya mengejar-ngejar 'idola bersama' itu," Sasori menelan ludah ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Naruto Namikaze," gumam Itachi sembari tersenyum setan—mengucapkan dengan pasih nama targetnya. "BANG!" Itachi kembali tertawa.

.

.

Siapakah yang akan terpilih dalam casting, dan apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi pada Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Sasuke?

.

.

**TBC**

Thx for:

Kopi Luwak, Couphie, tsunayoshi yuzuru, Meyra Uzumaki, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Frau Still Alive, Mel, YumeYume CrystalFlee, yunaucii, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Cao Coa-chan, sasunaruchan, nyanmaru93, Azure'czar, siihat namikaze natsumi, , Mizury23, Yjboo.

A/U:

Cerita ini memang dibuat 4some, tapi ending tidak tahu seperti apa. Belum diputuskan, cuman baru draft-draft saja. Terus lagi, ide cerita ini berasal dari adik aku yang lagi suka 4some. Lagipula belum terlalu banyak some2-an di FNI, jadi ya dibuat aja. Daripada Naruto jadi rebutan terus :p. Oke, deh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Masalah tulisan akan terus diperbaiki. Maklum author baru jd senpai" jangan manggil senpai dong sama aku, soalnya aku juga masih pemula.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
